The Frozen Heart that stole mine
by LilyGHall
Summary: "The Frozen Heart that stole mine, is an action packed story based when Elsa was in isolation and meets a mysterious set of siblings named Brenne and Neria. Love, pain, and forgiveness lurks beneath the rugged path of Brenne and Neria. Will Brenne trust Elsa enough to reveal his dark past, and will Elsa learn to Love? All will be explained..." Maybe OOC and swearing...
1. The Frozen Heart that stole mine

**A/N**

_**Hi guys this is LilyGHall with my new story 'The Frozen Heart that stole mine'. Yes I know it has been months since Sophisticated Grace published the teaser (Which I am grateful for) But I had a bit of trouble trying to publish it. The chapters will be posted randomly because most of the time I don't have access to a computer. Pus the tablet I usually use does not have the right system to publish it. So anyway I do hope you like the story, I have been pumped for this for a while. Anyway without further ado I give you The Frozen Heart That stole mine...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

A slap pierced the air 'Tell me boy, what do you know of the _Snow Queen_?" a sly voice said; a choked voice answered 'I will never tell you bas...' another crack was heard 'URGH!' the man then kicked the man in the chest braking a few ribs.

'Tell me, or you won't be alive to say anything more.'

A strangled cry then said, 'Why Hans!? Wh,why do you want to kill her so badly!' Hans laughed, 'Well, what one do I choose... Hmmmmmm, well for one she ruined my reputation...'

'You...y...you ruined it your se...Urgh!' another crack was heard 'Brenne!' a feminine voice was heard, 'Neria run!' Brenne answered earning another kick in the ribs. 'Ah Neria, long time no see?' Neria's eyes darkened 'Leave...him...alone' sparks of lightning started to circulate around her hands.

'Say's the one who killed her majesty _Queen _Elsa.' Hans then laughed, but then was chucked against the wall.

'Oh feisty one you are, hahaha'

'You won't last long Hans' Neria shouted readying her hands. 'Neither will you...'

Neria charged to Hans screaming a battle cry, Hans then pulled out a sword shoving it into her chest when she got close. Brennes eyes widened 'Neria!'. Neria looked down to see the sword halfway in her chest and blood dripping down. She gasped when Hans pulled out the sword, and then she fell to the ground.

'Brenne!? Neria!?' another voice shouted, Hans turned around to see it was Anna and Kristoff. Anna looked to Neria then Brenne, then Hans.

'I will Kill you!' she shouted and started running towards him, luckily Kristoff grabbed her before she could do anything. 'Oh Anna, just think if we were married it would me our second anniversary...'

'I would NEVER marry you!'

'Well you nearly did' Hans answered.

He wasn't lying he was telling the truth, but thanks to Elsa she widened Anna's eyes and proved that she didn't need a man's love, only a sisters. A tear fell down her cheek, Elsa; she was dead all thanks to Hans. He hypnotised Neria. He made her kill Elsa.

Anna then pushed Kristoff out of his grasp and then grabbed the dagger running to Hans until she heard Kristoff shout. 'Anna! Please would Elsa want this!' Anna then stopped dropping the dagger then tears fell from her eyes. Brenne looked at Hans who was laughing at Anna's state, Brenne had enough then he saw he was standing in front of a glass window, He then said 'H...Hans!' Hans then turned around 'What!?'

'Say goodbye.' 'Wait wh...' before Hans could finished he was grabbed by Brenne and was chucked from the window. Brenne went down with him. Neria took all her willpower to look up 'Brenne'. Then a sudden light flashed between her eyes...

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

**A/N**

**_So yes I know it is completely different from the teaser's you have seen, but they are included in the story. And yep, first chapter in and I have killed off Elsa. Yay! Don't worry she will be back, just because she is my most favourite character in Frozen. And I know this is a bit all over the place but I promise all of it will be explained._**

**_ Also if you are good at art I am looking for a fan art cover. Who ever wins will get a character and can choose the personality also you can choose if it is a villain or a good person..._**

**_LilyGHall _**


	2. The story begins

The flash of light took Neria a few years before the incident happened...

_Screaming pierced the ash filled air, children crying for their lost parents. They couldn't save them, it was their fault. Soon their names will be plastered on the wanted posters across the land. Their names were Brenne and Neria; Brenne had the power of fire and Neria lightning. It was his fault, if he hadn't lashed out at his dad then he wouldn't be in this situation right now. They both had to get away from the past, they had to run._

_The siblings ran to the river with the smell of death behind them, he jumped first then his sister. They swam until Brenne got caught in a current, "Brenne!" Neria shouted at the top of her lungs, she was the only one who made it to the other side of the river._

_BRENNE POV_  
_Was it the end, all I heard was Neria screaming my name? "Run!" Was all I could say until something heavy hit my head, then darkness struck my vision. During my blackout I saw a women, with pale skin and the most beautiful set of blue eyes I have ever seen. She was laughing with a redhead girl and a talking snowman? Before I could question this vision, it suddenly switched from its happy side to danger, the pale skinned girl screamed in pain when a bolt of lightning hit her straight in the heart; horrid laughter filled my ears then suddenly..._

_"Ow, what the heck?!" I looked up to see my teary eyed sister. "You stupid, stupid!" She cried, I was confused, when I blacked out she must of thought I died, I hugged her tight, _  
_" I am sorry Neria, I promised to mother I wouldn't leave you, and I keep promises." She sniffed, "OK, sorry I hit you..." "you did what!" I replied shocked, well, that explained why I had the searing pain on my face when I woke up. I looked around we were in some sort of city, I asked my sister, "anyway, do you know where we are?" She replied her voice still hoarse from the tears, "From the look of the castle we are in... Arendelle I believe."_

And this is how the story began...

_**A/N**_

_**So this is chapter two and if you read the teasers well this is one of them, the plot will start to unravel in about chapter 20. If I get that far. Oh and in my previous chapter I forgot to show my Beta the chapter and that was written way before I published it. And this was written when I had time, and I think now my writing has improved. Anyway I am thinking of writing another story called 'The Apocalypse' and I have been having trouble with that one; it was going to be an original story, but anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment, It helps me improve.**_


	3. A deal

2 months later, Brenne and Neria had found a place to stay at the local bar with the last of the gold coins he had and was able to get a temporary job as a cleaner; Neria would help him for bits and bobs but would mainly stay in the room practicing her magic, and if Brenne had time Neria and he would both head to the woods to practice a more complicated magic. That all changed that day when came in with some news. "Neria, I think I may have landed a job for me and you," said Brenne, "As what?" Neria replied, "Well I can't tell you, but if you want to you have to follow me…" "Urgh better not be boring….."

1 hour later

"You're Majesty King Adgar and Queen Idun, may I present to you Brenne and Neria Hovan." Announced Kai the steward at Arendelle Castle to The King and Queen,  
"Thank you Kai, you may leave now," Said the Queen kindly, "Yes your Grace," with that Kai left the room. Neria gulped nervously, while Brenne was in his more comfortable stature. The King then started to speak in a wise voice, "So, you are the two lovely people who volunteered to be a servant, but unfortunately we won't take anymore…" Brennes shoulders slumped as he knew what the king was going to say, until the Queen interrupted, "Umm my love may I speak to you for a second?" she said to the king, and then they started to whisper, "Adgar, these people look like they can tackle anything, and plus Elsa needs…someone to give her the meals for the day.."  
The king hummed until Neria interrupted.

"Umm Your Majesties sorry to interrupt but, may this help," Brenne saw Neria opened her palm, Brenne realized what she was going to do, "What are you doing!?" Neria ignored Brenne and continued and displayed to the King and Queen of Arendelle her magic; The King and Queen turned quickly, and with wide eyes the queen said, "Uh… Child can you….you….control this magic?" The question startled Neria, "Ummmm yes your Grace…" the King then said, "Can you teach it?", Brenne then opened his mouth and said, "Well your majesty, after teaching Neria her skill, I think it can be taught but only to the ones with such power.", A tear then started to make its way down her cheek, Neria then gulped as she thought she made the queen cry. The Queen started to smile and shouted with glee. "Yes! The gods have praised us. Yes! Yes we have a job for you… may stay here in the castle to work with my daughter!" The queen ran down from her throne and hugged Brenne and Neria. "Ummmm thanks?" Brenne said. "We want you to be Elsa's personal servant, she has magic as well, and she can't control it. Can you help her learn?"

Brenne and Neria looked to the King. The king gave a nod. And with that Neria and Brenne said in unison. "Yes!"

_**A/N**_

_**Comment, Follow, Favorite.**_

_**142 Views?! No way, but I have only had 4 reviews… Please can you leave a review for me? It really helps me get these out,**_  
_**Otherwise I don't see the point putting these out if I feel no one is reading them. First one gets a cookie. *Chucks cookie out***_

_**Thank you and Cheers!**_

_**LilyGHall. ;)**_


End file.
